


playing

by irrationalqueer



Series: advent 2020 [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: Phil shoves him, a certain look of delight and mischief that reminds Dan of being a kid, playing with his little brother.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: advent 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035507
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	playing

Dan groans, loud and dramatic as he tosses the controller on the coffee table and slumps down even further on the sofa. Next to him, Phil giggles as he elbows Dan playfully, an irritating if somewhat adorable display of pure joy at beating Dan at the game. Dan snorts, shoving Phil over. Phil shoves him back, a certain look of delight and mischief that reminds Dan of being a kid, playing with his little brother. Phil looks like he’s poised for a fight, wiggling a little bit in anticipation. 

Dan raises an eyebrow and just looks at him. Phil winks back at him and lunges forward, sticking his fingers in Dan’s ribs. Dan laughs helplessly, pushing Phil back and grabbing for his hands and holding them in one of his own. He shoves his free hand under Phil’s shirt to tickle him back. 

“Fuck!” Phil shouts, kicking at the back of Dan’s calves as he laughs gleefully. 

Dan digs his fingers in deeper, yelping when Phil’s foot makes actual contact with his ass and redoubles his efforts, tickling Phil’s ribs. Phil giggles helplessly, twisting his upper body into some kind of fucked up shape that can’t be good for his back as he tries to get free, hands pinned over his head by Dan’s other hand. He’s pressing all of his weight into Phil but he manages to wrap his thighs around Dan’s hips, crossing his ankles and thrusting his hips to topple them both onto the floor. 

Dan’s laughing even as he wheezes, the air knocked out of him by the fall, and then completely helplessly as Phil gets his revenge, wiggling his fingers along Dan’s sides. Dan slaps his hands away and tries to roll them over but Phil just pushes him back down, shoving his shoulder down so he can’t move. 

They’re not even really tickling each other anymore, just giggling and poking each other wherever they can. Eventually Dan manages to jolt Phil off him onto the floor next to him and grabs his hand as it flies out to poke him in the cheek, twining their fingers together instead. 

“You’re an awful winner,” he laughs, heaving out a sigh. 

Phil slaps him in the shoulder. “You’re just a sore loser,” he replies, face so smug Dan can hardly stand it. He rolls over quickly to kiss him, smiles pressed together briefly, and then heaves himself up, yanking Phil up with him by their joined hands. 

“Rematch, then,” he says, smirking even as Phil rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @ irrationalqueer.


End file.
